criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosamund Wilcox
Rosamund Wilcox was a suspect in the murder investigation of housewife Elaine Seabrook in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) and a quasi-suspect in two other cases before being revealed to be the Rocket Cow Killer after getting arrested for the murder of her ex-boyfriend, middle-aged man Edward Ramis, in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). She then appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of former social worker Zoe Kusama in Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy). Profile Rosamund is the 36-year-old (now-former) principal of Fairview High School. She is bespectacled and has brown hair. She dons a navy blue coat, with a red badge and a tag that reads "PRINCIPAL", over a white shirt. Additionally, she sports a wristwatch and is seen holding a blue pen. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Rosamund eats steak, drives an SUV and likes gardening. In her second suspect appearance, she sports deep red lipstick. It is discovered that she knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno. In her third suspect appearance, Rosamund is now a patient of the Bromden Psychiatric Hospital, she wears a standard white hospital gown with a diamond pattern. Also, her hair is noticeably disheveled. It is revealed that she does crosswords and drinks decaf coffee. Events of Criminal Case Hell Is Other People Rosamund was first spoken to after Gloria and the player found a photo of her and Elaine in their college days. Rosamund explained that they were on the cheerleading team together in college. However, ever since she took the job of principal, everyone who was not a parent fell off her radar, so she had not seen or contacted Elaine despite her recent move to Fairview. Later, the team found out that Elaine defaced Rosamund's lawsuit against Elaine. Per Cathy, Rosamund almost got expelled for copying Elaine's coursework, but Rosamund always maintained that Elaine copied off her instead. The document was sent to Elaine for her to admit that she was the one who copied, not Rosamund. Rosamund explained that she had her lawyer send her the lawsuit because she believed Elaine could take responsibility for her actions. She got infuriated however when Elaine showed her that she had defaced and ripped the document apart. She said that she wanted Elaine to confess because the incident had been a stain on her record ever since, even making her miss out on a job at a prestigious state school. Rosamund was found to be innocent after Cynthia Lane was found to be guilty of Elaine's murder. Cross My Heart After arresting Brad Price's killer, Gabriel and the player did some more investigating into the Rocket Cow Killer, where they discovered that all of the victims were parents of students at Fairview High. They then rushed to inform Rosamund of their findings. Rosamund assured them that she would contact the PTA and issue a warning to make sure that every parent knew to keep themselves safe. Too Cruel for School After arresting Vicky Lopez's killer, Gloria and the player approached her for leads on the Rocket Cow Killer. She said she had compiled some information on the affected students, but left the file in the cafeteria, prompting the team to search there. Hear My Cry Rosamund became a suspect again after Jones and the player found a note from her to the victim telling Edward to meet her at a specific time. When told about the murder, she felt sorry for Julian Ramis, the victim's son. She told them that their meeting was to inform Edward of Julian's drug dealing, but he had never shown up to the appointment. She then left to make sure that everyone else was safe. Rosamund was spoken to again about her relationship with the victim after Julian informed Jones and the player of it. She told them that her relationship with a student's father was highly unethical, but they had broken up a few months prior to the events of the case. She then revealed that she went to the victim's house to talk to Edward about her son's troubled behavior, but Edward was not there and Julian had treated her coldly. In the end, Rosamund was revealed to be the Rocket Cow Killer, responsible for Edward's murder on top of eleven others. Upon admitting to the murders, Rosamund said she took her job in order to ensure the safety of the kids even if they had evil parents. When she saw that a parent was screaming at their child every day, she decided that the only way to protect the children was to kill their abusive parents. In this particular murder, she had seen Edward screaming at Julian after finding out that he had sold marijuana. She then met up with him in the woods under the guise of wanting to rekindle their relationship and proposed a toast. However, his drink was a mix of Rocket Cow and amlodipine, which gave him a heart attack. She later found Gloria arguing with Carter. Despite knowing it was a trap, she kidnapped Gloria anyway and intended to kill her in the woods but fled when she saw her tracker. Judge Powell sentenced Rosamund to life in jail with mandatory counseling. Head Case Rosamund became a suspect for the third time after Gloria and the player learned (per orderly Tobias Randall) that she was friends with the victim. When asked to verify Tobias's claim, Rosamund admitted that Zoe was the only other patient that she got along with and that they would talk for hours at a time. She then said that she had been asleep during the time of the murder. Rosamund was spoken to again about her threat to the victim. She confessed that she had been planning to kill Zoe for weeks after she learned that she was Jones's girlfriend as a revenge on the Grimsborough PD. She often taunted Zoe with her own fears and enjoyed watching her suffer. However, despite her intentions, somebody else had gotten to Zoe first. Rosamund was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Louis Leroux for Zoe's murder. Trivia *Rosamund is one of the seven serial killers to appear in the game, the other six being Tess Goodwin, Erikah Mabayo, Freddie Alonzo, Duncan Young, Fiona Flanagan, and Abigail Riley. *Rosamund is one of the characters physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Rosamund is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Rosamund is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *Rosamund is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery RWilcoxConspiracy.png|Rosamund, as she appeared in Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy), Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy), and Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy). RWilcoxConspiracyC237.png|Rosamund, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). RWilcoxConspiracyC283.png|Rosamund, as she appeared in Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy). RWilcoxConspiracyA.png|Rosamund, sentenced to life in prison with mandatory psychological counseling for the murder of Edward Ramis and at least eleven other Fairview parents, and for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Gloria Hayes. ERamisConspiracyV.png|Edward Ramis, Rosamund's late ex-boyfriend. RWilcoxConspiracyMC233.jpg RWilcoxConspiracyMC237.jpg RWilcoxC283Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Killers